villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Keisha Jones
Ro'Keisha "Keisha" Jones is the main antagonist of the TBS/OWN comedy-drama, Tyler Perry's For Better Or Worse. The baby mama of the show's male protagonist, Marcus Williams, Keisha is his longtime ex girlfriend and was previously engaged to Marcus' high school friend, Richard. Keisha has tried to jeopardize Marcus and Angela's marriage because she either loves him or she wants his money. She did not like Angela but when she befriends Angela, she was pretending and even went so far as to trying to kiss Marcus at his talk show studio and the deuteragonist, Leslie saw them. However, Marcus wanted to reason with Keisha. Keisha is selfish, opportunistic, cunning and rather devious, making her an archenemy of the show's female protagonist, Angela Williams. She is portrayed by Kiki Haynes. Personality Keisha is the exact definition of a gold digger. She is a manipulative, opportunitistic, deceitful, catty, and diva-like woman who has always been trouble since the beginning of the show. Keisha can be quite calculating and devious, which is shown when she would go through extreme lengths to have Marcus and Angela's marriage. Even though she told Marcus that she still loved him, she was even plotting to get the finances of his talk show. Her naughty and troublesome nature gives the impression of her being the main antagonist of the show. Trivia * Keisha is similar to Sharpay Evans from High School Musical * Both are the main female antagonists of the media, both have a thing for the male protagonist and have gone through extreme lengths to separate the relationship between the male character and the female protagonist, both are devious and rather manipulative. * She was mentioned in Why Did I Get Married? '' but she was not shown. * Also, Keisha's relationship with the other five main characters of For Better Or Worse is a bit similar to the one Sharpay Evans has with Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor and her brother Ryan # '''Keisha and Marcus'-Her relationship with Marcus is like Sharpay's one with Troy Bolton. Keisha admitted that she still loved Marcus and has seduced him and even wanted to ruin his marriage with Angela. This is quite similar to the Troy-Gabriella-Sharpay "love triangle", where Sharpay sabotages Troy's relationship with Gabriella because not only did she love Troy, but she also wanted him to sing with her at the talent show. # Keisha and Angela-like Sharpay and Gabriella's frenemy relationship, Keisha and Angela start off as enemies fighting but become friends temporarily (Keisha was possibly pretending due to her wanting Marcus back) but after finding out the truth, Keisha and Angela become enemies once again, whereas, Sharpay has always seen Gabriella as a threat and pretended to be her friend but they later became enemies due to Sharpay ruining her relationship with Troy but due to Gaby's sweet-natured personality and Sharpay's deviousness, the two became frenemies. # Keisha and Richard-this is not similar to Ryan and Sharpay but Richard first became loyal and honest towards Keisha due to him loving her, not believing that she was devious. However, after seeing her true Nature, the two broke up. The only similar thing is that Ryan was loyal to Sharpay and was on her side but after her selfish intentions, he turned against her. # Keisha and Leslie-'''This has shown to be quite similar to Sharpay and Taylor as Leslie always suspected Keisha's motives, the same with Taylor questioning Sharpay and Troy getting close and warning Gabriella since she saw Sharpay's true colours. # '''Keisha and Joseph-the two haven't communicated that much, like Sharpay and Chad but Chad has always disliked Sharpay, but with Joseph it is not clear or shown. Category:The Heavy Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Hero's Lover Category:Lover Stealers Category:Golddiggers Category:Opportunists Category:Trickster Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Femme Fatale Category:Archenemy Category:Parents